Beyluchadores en la edad media
by ladyariel2.0
Summary: En una tierra lejana, en una epoca distinta, 4 amigos se unen para acabar con el reinado de Boris I, escapar de la bruja Hilary y descubrir el poder que tienen unos extraños objetos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es un fanfic en donde nuestros beyluchadores se unen para una aventura totalmente diferente.

Nota: Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

Cap.1

En una época distinta, de reyes, brujas y caballeros, un pueblo situado entre las montañas, con grandes y verdes campos, donde la mayor parte de la gente cultivaba sus propios alimentos, era oprimido por un tirano rey, Boris I, que según las historias de los pobladores, tenia un elixir que le permitía no envejecer y así seguir en el poder, este elixir era preparado por una bruja que vivía en la cima de una montaña . Aquí comienza esta historia.

En la montaña embrujada, estaba la hechicera Hilary, dentro de su cabaña, preparando su poción mientras reia.

-jajaja, con esta poción que le daré al rey tendré suficiente dinero para hacerme lo que llaman cirugía plástica y atrapar a un jovencito para que se case conmigo, jajajaja…uhmmm pero me falta un ingrediente…la energía vital de alguien joven, muy inocente…a quien conseguiré esta vez?

En eso por el sendero de la montaña embrujada venia un chico rubio, de mirada inocente, cantando y jugando con las mariposas de lo mas alegre, al oír eso la hechicera Hilary sale de su cabaña.

-niño cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Max ancianita

-como me llamastes niño mocoso!… cof cof… este digo… linda criaturita estas perdido?

-no, voy a mi casa, solo que olvide donde quedaba

-ah eso es perfecto…jeje

- porque necesita ayuda?, mis padre dicen que debo ayudar a los ancianitos.

-te voy a!… jeje, si necesito ayuda y te daré caramelos si lo haces

-caramelos bien!

En eso que iba a entrar a la casa de la hechicera, se escucha una voz…

-no entres, es una trampa.

-quien dijo eso!…ah!

Si, era un joven que llevaba una tunica azul, se le veía fuerte y bien parecido, la hechicera lo miro y por poco se cae de la impresión, no veía a un chico asi por los alrededores desde hace años.

-hola soy Max, le dice el niño rubio

-como sea, te aconsejo que no vayas.

La hechicera se quedo muda pensado…esta como a mi me gustan…

-No deberías ir con extraños aunque sean ancianos

-…y siguen con eso!…este…hola soy Hilary…

Pero el forastero se fue y ni caso le hizo.

-como se atreve a ni siquiera hablarme, lo hubiera convertido mejor en piedra…uhmmm seria una bonita estatua- alucinando una estatua del forastero en su sala, lo veria todos los días y… en eso se dio cuenta que Max se fue tras de él quedándose sola otra vez..

-rayos!

Se quedo sin chico y sin niño, sola, claro la historia de su vida, pero pensando…-se veria bien en mi sala…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo pegaban un cartel donde anunciaban el impuesto por vivir mas de 50 años, ante el descontento de todos…

-Huelga! Huelga!

-que no es huelga es revuelta, vamos señores quien esta dispuesto a enfrentarse al rey

un grillito sonando a lo lejos…

-Pero señores… que pueden perder?, quizás solo sus casas, sus tierras a algunos quizás la bruja los convierta en piedra, quizás a otros los arresten y los hagan trabajar de por vida, pero aparte de eso, todo saldrá bien.

Se escucha solo el maullido de un gato, el único que se quedo en la plaza porque el resto de la gente se había ido en un instante.

-y ahora quien podrá defendernos?

-Hey Ray!

-bien hay uno…Tyson?

- Oye Ray mira, me llego una carta del Rey para una fiesta- enseñandole una invitación con el sello real

-que gran idea Tyson podremos hacer la revuelta en ese momento.

-espera… que revuelta?

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Tyson, nos infiltraremos y los sorprenderemos.

-Un momento, me invitaron a mi y no a ti

-Es pase para 2 personas

En eso se escucha en el camino a alguien cantando…

-53 elefentes se balanceaban sobre la cuerda de una araña, como veian que resistía llamaron a otro elefante mas…54 elefantes se balanceaban…

-quienes son ustedes-pregunta el joven junto a Tyson

Max cantando iba acompañando al misterioso forastero quien no hablaba, lo único que pensaba era …debi haberlo dejado con la hechicera…


	2. Reuniendo al equipo

Hola a todos, les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic.

Aclarando otra vez que Beyblade o sus personajes no me pertenecen

Espero reviews, gracias.

...

-Oye Max, ¿que haces aqui? ¿otra vez te perdistes?

- hola Ray, hola Tyson, miren a mi nuevo amigo.

Pero su nuevo amigo se paso de largo sin siquiera miralos.

- toma Max-le da Ray unos cuantos caramelos- ahora ya deja de saltar, y que te hemos dicho de hablar con extraños.

- parece un presumido- comentó Tyson

En eso el forastero que se estaba yendo, se detiene, y le responde:

- busco a alguien

- ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunta Ray

- no les importa, busco a Boris I

- para que lo buscas ¿eres su amigo?

- no les incumbe.

- ok me canse de esto- dijo Tyson bastante exasperado- te podriamos ayudar si nos dices algo

- si tanto quieren saber, la venganza me motiva

-¡bien! este... digo... que mal- se corrige Ray- ya tenemos un aliado

-¿aliado?- pregunta el forastero un poco fastidiado

- claro- le responde Ray mas que entusiasmado- ya somos 3 entramos al palacio y lo derrotamos

-¡yo puedo ir!, ¡yo puedo ir!... pregunta Max, otra vez saltando

-claro, mientras mas mejor

-yo trabajo solo- responde el forastero- no necesito su ayuda.

- pero nosotros si, porfavor ayudanos- le ruega Ray

- porque le pides ayuda a él

- vamos Tyson, tu te irías solo por la comida y con el niño rubio adicto adicto al caramelo, estaría practicamente solo.

- tengo una bestia bit, ¿no lo sabias?

-¡¿que dijistes ?!, pregunto el forastero bastante interesado

- se que tienes lo que tu padre llama un beyblade y una bestia bit Tyson, me lo repites todos los dias,ah! y me olvide decirte algo, mira lo que encontre en mi casa.

Ray saca de su bolsillo a su bestia bit

-¡que! ¡tu tambien tienes!, no es justo

-vamos Tyson creerias que eres el unico privilegiado

el forastero esta mas que sorprendido, pensaba "ellos tambien".

Mientras tanto Max despues de acabarse los caramelos que le habia dado Ray, pregunta inocentemente

- ¿ustedes tambien tienen yoyos?

todos lo miran con cara de sorprendidos

- ay Max!- le dice Tyson- no son yoyos, son beyblades

-son como mi yoyo, miren

entonces Max saca de su bolsillo a un beyblade, que tenia una cuerda alrededor, este niño ni sabia lo que tenia.

- tu tambien, renegaba Tyson, ¡total! , todo el mundo tiene uno, pense que era el unico, ¿acaso los venden?

- mi papa me lo dio, dijo Max, tambien me dijo varias cosas que no entendi, asi que lo uso como yoyo

En eso el forastero, que hasta ese momento se encontraba callado, se quita la tunica y les dice a todos alli

-ustedes me ayudaran, ...puedo hacerlo solo... pero me serviran de algo, acabaré con Boris

-¡oye! esa fue mi idea

-tenías miedo de ir solo, le dice Tyson a Ray

-¡no es verdad!... pero si vamos mas es mejor

-pero acabar con..., yo queria ir a la fiesta- reniega Tyson

-¿vamos a ir a una fiesta?- los ojos de Max empezaron a brillar -¡¿habra caramelos, payasos y juegos?!

- ¿cuantos años tienes?

- si somos un grupo, interviene Tyson, necesitaremos un nombre

-no es necesario, dice el forastero

- si es necesario, replica Tyson, podemos llamarnos ...el equipo de Tyson

-ni lo sueñes, les dice Ray

-bueno pensaremos algo en el camino...

Continuara...


End file.
